Fallen Angel
by I.E.D.E
Summary: Raph fins a girl in need and brings her to the lair. She spends good time until something is trying to ruin their and her happiness. One shot, but if people reviews it might change. Please review!


Fallen Angel(or Hollow Chapter 1)

**Hello! IE here! Hehe, I have brought a new fanfic here! Whether it will be a one shot or long one depends on your reactions.**

**This is a fic based on the songs. I got ideas from Alluring Secret~ Black Vow~ and Electric Angel. The story line is based off on one PV of Electric Angel (even though it's not exactly the same) and concept is from Alluring Secret~ Black Vow~. Enjoy!**

Sia(pronounced Xi Ah) kept running. They would catch her and take her away if she didn't run faster. She didn't want to be the puppet of their will. She would hate it. She wanted to live on her own will and be free from all of them. She kept running until she couldn't run. She looked behind. Hounds were after her. "No." she said and climbed up to a fire escape near her.

Raph was alone. He was bored. He had fought with Leo and left the lair and was just staring at the nightscape of New York City. The city was always beautiful to him, no matter how many crimes are there. This is still a home, the birthplace for him. He suddenly heard someone climbing the fire escape. 'Don't tell me it's the Foot.' He thought to himself and drew his Sais.

He waited until someone appeared. It was a girl. Around age of 13, she had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and was very pale, almost as if she's dead. She didn't notice him yet, he was thinking about leaving, but she saw him. "Help me, please!" She said. He turned to face her. She didn't seem to be surprised that he's a giant mutant turtle. She had tears in her eyes. "Please. They won't let me go away with this. Please hide me…." she said, looking down. That was when he heard men's voice and hounds barking. Raph saw pleading in her eyes and she was desperate. "Please…." She pleaded once more and without asking any question, Raph held out his hand. "Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and jumped down the building.

Raph guided the small girl down into the sewer and to the lair. He couldn't help but to do it, she was desperate. She almost cried as well. When he reached the lair, well, Leo was really mad. "Are you crazy? You brought a person down into the lair!" Raph crossed his arms, "What about April? If your theory is correct, she shouldn't be down here!" "HEY!" Both April and Donnie shouted. "That's different; she's getting chased by the Kraangs!" Raph frowned, "She is being followed as well. You can't seriously expect we ninjas will ignore the need." "But-""I can protect you." The girl interrupted. Everyone turned toward her, surprised. "I swear, I can protect you." The girl, now practically whimpering, said. "How?" Leo stepped forward and asked. "I can't tell you." She said.

"See? How can we even trust her now?" "That has nothing to do with this." The brothers kept arguing until Mikey suggested asking their father.

To Leo's surprise, Master Splinter agreed to let the girl stay. Raph's face was bright, but Leo's was rather dark. "So, what's your name?" Raph and Mikey asked. "Sia." She whispered. "Nice name." Mikey said. She smiled and thanked them.

That night, Sia walked into the garage, when no one was there. She took out a pistol and pointed it at her temple.

The next morning, the first thing Raph did was to look for the girl he has to protect. "Sia?" He asked. He walked around the lair but she wasn't anywhere. "Sia!" He called out, waking everyone up. "Dude, what's wrong?" Mikey asked. "Sia's gone." Raph said, almost in panic. Mikey began to search for her along with Donnie but April and Leo didn't. They still couldn't trust her.

Raph found her in the garage, she was at the corner, her head buried into her knees. "Sia…" Raph walked over and shook her. "Hmm?" She looked up. "Good morning." She said, smiling. Raph sighed in relief. "Yeah, good morning. What are you doing here exactly?" She looked around. "Sleeping. Meditating. And thinking over the day I had." She responded. Raph didn't like complicated matters so he just brought her inside. "You didn't leave." Leo said. Sia didn't respond. All she did was to look up the ceiling, her hands together, and looked like she was praying.

"Sia, what are you doing anyway?" Raph asked, as both Donnie and Mikey came in. "Just…. Nothing…." She said and then walked to the sofa, sat on it and did the same thing she did as Raph found her that morning. "Are you sure you are okay?" Raph asked. "Are you sick?" Donnie asked, being on his 'doctor mode'. "I'm fine. All I needed was some place safe to do this anyway. You can ignore me and do whatever you want." She said, her voice a bit muffled. "Alright. I will leave you here and you can come to me if you need me." She nodded.

At lunch, or brunch, everyone was having pizza except for Sia. Mikey, who was worried that she didn't eat picked up a slice and walked over to her. "Hey, Sia?" Sia peeked through her arms. "Yes?" Mikey sat next to him, feeling Raph's gaze on him. "I got a pizza for you, you want it?" Mikey said as he handed her the pizza slice. She glanced at it and smiled. "Thank you so much, but I'm afraid that I can't accept it. I cannot eat." Mikey looked at her weirdly. "Are you sure?" Sia nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much for your generosity." She said as she pulled her wing out of her slender finger and handed it to Mikey. "This is my gratitude." Mikey grabbed it and glanced at it closely. It was a golden ring, with an angel's wing on the top of it. "I don't think it will fit my finger." She smiled but told him to keep it. "It will protect you. From all your pain, all your sadness, and all your sorrow."

As Mikey headed back, he finished the pizza and tried to put the ring into his finger and amazingly it fitted him just perfectly. He gasped. He looked up and no one was paying much of an attention to him. He didn't say anything and just sat on the chair. He continued eating and eyed Raph. Hoping that he won't ask what he said to Sia. Mikey noticed that Raph had fallen for her. But Mikey could feel that there is something wrong with the girl.

As months passed and days passed, April began to be fond of the new girl. She asked and talked a lot with her and Sia always listened. Complaints, laughter, chit chat, she listened carefully for everything. Only Leo didn't like her. Sia didn't seem to mind it anyway so the rest just left it that way. Sia would talk to Raph and others about what she had experienced. They all believed that she was just telling a fairy tale. Who would want to believe about angels, fruits upon clouds, and castle on it.

"You are lying." Donnie would say.

"Why would I?" Sia would ask.

"Those are just fantasies. They can't be true. It is scientifically explained that clouds are made up of vapors. So if human lands there they would just go through." Donnie would say as matter of factly.

"What I'm saying is true. If you don't want to believe it, then don't. I am not forcing you to believe it but if I say that there are 4 giant mutant turtles living down in the sewer they will probably say the same thing. Not everything that is proved are true." Sia would retort.

The conversation would end there and it would repeat everyday.

One day it was when the Turtles went out for the patrolling. April wished them good luck, and so did Sia. They were watching TV drama and criticizing it when Sia suddenly stopped talking. "What's wrong? Why did you stop talking? Are you sick?" April asked. "No. It's not me. It's Raph." April raised her eye brow. "What do you mean?" Sia stood up, "I, I have to go." She said as she hurried to the exit.

The turtles, patrolling weren't seeing any stupid Foot Clan nor they were seeing the Kraangs. "This is too weird." Leo said as they were looking around the city on a building's roof. "What? Another peaceful night in New York!" Mikey said and he thought over it, "Yeah, it's weird." Raph then saw something shining on Mikey's finger. "Hey, what's that?" Raph said as he stood up. Mikey first didn't know what his brother was talking about but then he soon realized that he was talking about the ring. Mikey hid his hands behind his shell. "What do you mean?" Mikey asked. "That. That ring. Who gave you that? I thought I saw it the night I guided Sia down to the lair on _her _finger."

Mikey gulped and Leo started to shush them. "Guys, be quiet. We are out in the surface. Somebody can notice us." Leo warned but Raph kept asking. "Fine. I will tell you. The day after she came she gave me the ring in gratitude of trying to give her the pizza. She said she didn't eat anything. Now to say it, she's weird Raph. She doesn't eat pizza!" Donnie and Leo sweatdropped. "Guys, shut up. We need to go. Master Splinter would be waiting for us. And shut it up! We are ninjas and we need to be quiet!" Leo scolded them but realized that it was too late. They were surrounded.

"Uh oh." Mikey said, slowly drawing his weapons. "Who are you guys?" The men were all dressed in black robes and had black masks over their mouth. The Turtles prepared themselves to fight. "Where's the girl?" One man asked. "Who?" Raph asked. "Sia. We need her." Another man said. Leo's eyes squinted. "Guys, what should we do?" Donnie whispered but even before Leo could conclude, "We don't know her! Now go away!" Raph cried out. "Yeah, you are attacking the innocence." Mikey added. One man walked toward Raph, placed his hand on his chest. The man said something in a language they couldn't understand. Then with a blast of light Raph was blasted off and before he could fall from the building he was caught by Donnie and Mikey. "Who are you guys, and what do you want from us?" Leo asked, both of his swords drawn.

"We are here for the girls, now if you don't give her to us there will be something that isn't going to be pretty." One threatened. "I said, I don't know her!" Raph said as he stood up. The man who attacked him seemed to be shocked. "How…?" He whispered but was attacked by Raph with a kick. "That was for blasting something at me!" Raph said. Donnie was recalling his memory and concluded that it was impossible for human being to do such a thing. That concluded to one thing.

Sia and April ran out from the sewer and Sia looked up at the sky. "Shall we go up?" Sia asked April. "To the roof?" Sia nodded at April's question and they ran up the fire escape. When they reached the roof they looked around. That was when April saw a beam of light. "Sia, I think I saw something there. But it's too far away. We are never going to get there in time to help them." April said and turned toward her and saw something incredible and unbelievable. Wing. There was a wing sprouted from Sia's back. Only one though. "I am sure I can fly with only one wing…." Sia said, flapping it. Sia grabbed April's hand and flew up to the night sky.

April was amazed by the fact that her friend was not a human, "What are you exactly?" She asked. "I don't have time to explain it but you will find a note I wrote under the television. You can read that later." Sia said, almost losing her balance. April noticed that it must be hard for her to fly with only one wing. "Sia, you can leave me here. I will just go there myself." April pleaded. Sia, who was bit tired, landed her on a roof and flew more quickly.

The battle was intense. The men really seemed like they would kill the Turtles if they don't blow what they know about Sia. "Tell me!" One man said, clashing his sword against Raph's sais, pushing against them. "NEVER!" Raph shouted and kicked his gut. The man regained his strength quickly and threw a knife at Raph, he blocked it. However, another knife was shot at him and he couldn't block it. "RAPH!" Mikey cried out as he saw knife embed in Raph's neck. Raph pulled it out but collapsed on the ground. "RAPH!" Donnie and Leo cried. The men looked at each other and disappeared.

"I will kill you!" Leo cried to the men who were running away. The brothers surrounded Raphael, lying on the ground, choking the blood from his mouth. A single tear flew down. "Do something Donnie!" Mikey said, crying. But Donnie was in panic, crying and he couldn't concentrate on what he was doing. "DO SOMETHING!" Leo shouted at Donnie, who was screaming.

Blood streamed down from Raph's neck and his heart stopped beating. They were crying when they saw the girl who caused all these. "YOU! I knew that you were no good." Leo said with voice full of hatred as he spotted her. "Raph….." Sia gasped. "RAPH!" She cried out and ran toward Raphael's corpse. The boys then saw something they can't believe. Sia jumped on to Raph, I mean she tried to but her body, starting from her arms, which were stretched out, disappeared like she jumped into something. April arrived, "What happened?" April asked and spotted Raph. "No." April said and fell on her knees.

Raph felt pulling upward. He opened his eyes, he was in nowhere. He was going upward really quick. 'Now this is how a trash feels when it gets inside vacuum cleaner.' He thought. He realized that he was dead, since there were white angel wings on his shell. He blinked. Accepting it, but not believing it at the same time. He then saw a figure coming up to him. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what it was. "Sia." He whispered the figure's name. The girl flew upward to him and grabbed his arm. She smiled as she pulled him down. The wings behind him disappeared and new wings sprouted behind Sia. "Sayonara." Sia whispered and Raph started to fall down as she released him. "No." He said as Sia went up and he went down. "NO!" Raph cried out until she was out of his sight and woke up.

Raph sat up immediately, surprising everyone around. "Raph!" Leo said, hugging him tight. "Huh?" Raph asked, looking around. "I, I was dead. Right? I was dead. How?" Raph asked, turning toward Donnie. "I, I don't know." Donnie said, he was the one who was most shocked. "Where's Sia?" Raph asked. "She disappeared! She jumped on you and disappeared into the air! Like fizz~!" Mikey explained. "That was little bit of an exaggeration but yes, she did disappear." Donnie said, making it sound like it was a scientific matter. "I, I don't understand. Why…?" he then spotted something hanging around his neck. Silver necklace with angle's wing charm.

"Those are her real wings." April said. They turned to her. Mikey has that ring and I saw that Sia only had one wing." April explained. They all stared at the necklace and the ring. "I'm sorry." Leo suddenly said. "Just, sorry." He looked down.

When they got to the lair they searched around television and finally found the note. April picked it up and they sat around the sofa. April coughed then started.

_To my dear friends,_

_I am going to tell you who I really am. And if you are reading this right now it means that I'm probably gone._

_I am an angel from the upper world._

_My father was the leader of the Creators and recently disappeared, or you may say, died. _

_Anyway, my father's followers decided to put me up as the leader, like a puppet. They would just try to control me so I escaped the upper world and came down here. _

_I am very sorry that I have brought you into danger. _

_But I also want to thank you because you have accepted me for who I am._

_Donatello, I want to say something. It might sounded fake, a fantasy, and I admit it. I wish it to be fake. But it is truth to me that I have to accept. I hope I can see you again._

_Leonardo, I didn't hate you because you disliked me. I just didn't try hard enough to gain your trust. I am sorry_

_Michelangelo, you were the one who has been nice to me, showing me your generosity, I have gave you my left wing. _

_April, my dear friend, you were the first true friend I've ever made. I enjoyed every seconds with you and I hope to meet you and have a very long conversation about how you lived and I lived. Let's pray that that day will com._

_Raphael, if I'm here, and if I disappeared, that means that I have returned to where I came from. And I want to say that I loved you. Very much. I wish to see you again the most._

_Thank you. All of you. Tell Master Splinter that I am sorry and I will try my best in the upper world to protect you, my friends._

_I hope to see you again. I really do._

_Sincerely, Sia_

Mikey began to cry. "What's the matter?" Splinter asked as he stepped out of his room. "Who made Michelangelo cry?" He asked. Then April started to sob. Then Leo, then Donnie and finally, Raphael. Mikey cried out loud as he handed the letter to Splinter. He read through it and comforted them. "I am sure you will be able to meet her later on." He said, and looked down

Sia looked down at the manhole where Raph first guided her down. She sighed. "Still complaining?" Sia turned around. "Ma…." Sia said and stood up. "You've lost all of your wings." Ma said. "It was worth it." Sia said stubbornly. Ma smiled warmly, "I am sure it was. Now I will protect you from now on. Would you like that?" Sia nodded and followed Ma into her house, yellow ring strapped around her ankle, as she wasn't free to go down to the Earth. Sia looked behind, 'I will miss you guys. I hope to see you again…'

**Please review! If you guys want me to continue, please review and I will put more details and all.**

* * *

**So in case you didn't understand and all, Sia is daughter of the leader of the Creator Angels, who creates life and send them down to Earth, and the leader recently died. So other angels are trying to make her the leader, like a puppet, and she escaped the upper world to have freedom from them.**

**She then met Raph and went down to the lair and except for Leo they all agreed to let her stay and in gratitude she traded her wing to the protection magic for the people inside the lair and the wing turned to a ring and she gave it to Mikey.**

**When Raphael died she traded her wing (her last life to be in the Earth) to his life and returned to the upper world. As the wings are the keys to stay in the Earth, she can't go back down there unless her wings grow back, which will take few decades or never. **

**Ma is the angel of Destroyers who choose the fate of the lives that Creators made. So Sia is now in the Destroyers. **

**Sia is angel originated from the Creators, they don't eat or drink.**

* * *

**I'm a CHRISTIAN. I just created these things for fun, don't overstate me or say something like that's against God.**

**Sayonara means goodbye in Japanese but it is usually used when the people are never going to see each other again**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
